Alphabet Challange
by Burnbee
Summary: 26 stories. includes lots of pairings! Transformers Animated, Bolt, Megamind, P&F, Hoodwinked, Invader Zim, Avengers, Rio, WIR, The Nut Job.
1. A All about us

_**Suicide warning!**_  
All the days to be in trouble and they were in trouble. His boss had figured it out and ,being an retired military Major, told every single co-worker. He was a spy for Pete's sake! He was supposed to kick enemy ass not stand in front of him protecting him from a gun!  
"Perry! I demand you move right now!" Monogram shouted. Perry stood his ground.  
"I can't do that Major and you know it." Perry replied. "it's not right! he's never actually hurt anyone on purpose." Perry added.  
"Perry move! I don't you to get hurt!" his nemesis cried from behind him.  
"no! I wont let him kill you Doof! you've done nothing wrong." Perry replied.  
"he's your boyfriend!" Karl shouted.  
"come on man!" Pinky exclaimed.  
"Perry move or I will make you move myself!" Doof exclaimed. Perry held his arms out as if to block everyone from their target.  
"no! If they hurt you they hurt me too." Perry said. "Why can't you just leave him alone?" Perry ask.  
"You know we can't do that Agent P." Karl said. Perry had no choice but to pull his own gun and point it at the Major.  
"Let us be! This is your last chance!" Perry exclaimed.  
"I can't do that Agent P." Monogram replied. Perry looked behind him and Doof nodded taking his hand.  
"this is always going to be all about us." Perry whispered and they jumped from the top of the DEI building.


	2. B Because of you

"Bumblebee can you hear me?" Ratchet ask as the smaller slowly drifted awake.  
"Ratchet?" Bumblebee ask.  
"oh, thank the allspark!" Ratchet exclaimed. Bumblebee winced.  
"not so loud." Bumblebee muttered. "what happened?" Bumblebee ask.  
"you took a plasma blast to the chest plates." Ratchet said.  
"oh." Bumblebee mumbled.  
"Bumblebee your online." Prowl said walking in.  
"watch him I'm going to recharge." Ratchet said before walking away.  
"slag Bumblebee, I thought I lost you!" Prowl exclaimed. Bumblebee smiled weakly.  
"I'm to annoying to be gotten rid of that easy. you know that." Bumblebee said. Prowl snorted.  
"thankfully I do know that, but sometimes I do forget." Prowl replied. Bumblebee faked a gasp.  
"you forget?!" Bumblebee ask. "who are you and were is Prowl?" Bumblebee ask. Prowl gave him a shove.  
"very funny." Prowl replied sarcastically. then he got serious. "Bumblebee that was a really scrap headed thing to do." Prowl said.  
"I know but hey we won right?" Bumblebee ask.  
"yes but that is not the point. you were hurt, the blast was enough to throw everyone off the cliff, you could have been offlined! we all could have been offlined!" Prowl exclaimed. "what were you thinking?!" Prowl exclaimed.  
"we were in trouble I wasn't thinking!" Bumblebee replied.  
"then why did you do that?" Prowl ask.  
"because of you! that blast was meant to take you out!." Bumblebee replied. he was quiet the rest of the night.


	3. C Classic

"Oh girl your shining like a 5th avenue diamond." Felix sang as a song came on the radio.  
"what?" Tamora ask.  
"And they don't make you like they used to, you're never going out of style." Felix sang to her. she laughed.  
"keep your eyes on the road short stack." Tamora said.  
"I wanna thrill you like Michael. I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye. Like Hathaway, write a song for you like this." Felix laughed as he continued to drive.  
"were are we going?" Tamora ask.  
"somewhere special." Felix said.  
"has to be you gave me like two dozen roses." Tamora said.  
"four." Felix replied and Tamora laughed again.  
"ok, four dozen roses and you picked me up in a Cadillac." Tamora said.  
"just trying to treat you right." Felix replied. "I shall be the gentleman to bring glamour back." Felix added. "I wanna thrill you like Michael. I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye. Like Hathaway, write a song for you like this. Your over my head out of my mind thinking I was born in the wrong time. Your one of a kind living in a world gone plastic. baby your so Classic." Felix sang.


	4. D Don't you want me?

"Don't even think about it Tony." Bruce muttered quietly. the hour long meeting Fury had called was getting boring and Tony didn't like boring, but he put Bruce's pen back down.  
"shhh." Steve whispered good naturedly. no one replied.  
"oh." Tony said and reached for Bruce's phone.  
"stop that!" Bruce hissed grabbing it back. Tony grabbed his IPod. "Tony put that down!" Bruce said a little to loudly.  
"I'm sorry is my meeting interrupting you Mr. Stark?" Fury sarcastically.  
"yes yes it is." Tony replied when all eyes were on him. Bruce ducked down.  
"drop it." Bruce muttered and Tony did, right onto the remote for his radio.  
"oops." Tony said. Bruce buried his face in his hands and Natasha had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.  
"I hate you." Bruce muttered. he was even more embarrassed when Tony jumped up on his desk and started singing.  
"Don't. Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me Don't. Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me." Tony sang. Fury was not impressed but everyone else was, except Bruce who was currently trying to run. "Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh!" Tony sang purposely looking at Bruce. Bruce got up and ran out of the room.  
"and that concludes today's meeting." Phil said.


	5. E Enemy

"even if I wanted to I couldn't go to the concert Kick." Gunther said.  
"but it's Green Day." Kick replied.  
"I'm not into that kind of music." Gunther shrugged. Kick made a face of horror.  
"since when?! Green Day has always been our favorite band!" Kick exclaimed. Gunther shrugged again.  
"just not into it any more." Gunther said.  
"I don't know you any more." Kick replied shaking his head. "this was supposed to be our night to get famous Gunther!" Kick shouted.  
"I know but we can get famous some other time." Gunther said.  
"like when? when are more famous people going to come here that we've got VIP passes and on stage time with?" Kick ask. Gunther bit his lip, Kick _had_ spent a lot of money on these and he really _did_ want Gunther to go.  
"ok, but what song are we going to do with them?" Gunther ask.  
"My favorite! now get dressed!" Kick exclaimed.  
"I'm already dressed." Gunther said.  
"where's your American idiot shirt?" Kick ask. Gunther shook his head then went to change.  
*on stage*  
"Alright we got two kids up here tonight. this is Kick and Gunther." Billie Joe Armstrong said. they waived. "and they have picked a song for tonight." Billie added. they started playing.  
"Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh! Violence is an energy! Against the enemy! Well violence is an energy, right!" Kick and Gunther sang.


	6. F Fishing

"you want to what?!" Minion shouted.  
"go fishing." Roxanne replied.  
"no!" Megamind replied. "never!" Megamind refused.  
"why not? my mom would love to meet my two best friends." Roxanne said.  
"four words." Megamind said.  
"I. am. a. fish." Minion said counting each off on his green fingers.  
"and seeing as he's one of my best friends, family, and he's Minion, I refuse to go." Megamind said.  
"it's just fishing!" Roxanne exclaimed. Minion looked hurt.  
"let's put a hook through your lip, pull you out of your home, sufficate you, then throw you back into your home to bleed to death!" Minion exclaimed. then he promptly turned and left.  
"Minion! watch the old alligator pit!" Megamind called after him. "thank you Roxanne but we polietly decline and ask you to never say word that here ago. now I have to go." Megamind added. he turned and worriedly followed after Minion. "now where did that man get to?" Megamind muttered. he began looking for him. "Minion, what are you doing?" Megamind ask. Minion threw another dart.  
"throwing darts a picture of Roxanne." Minion muttered.  
"you really don't like her do you?" Megamind ask.  
"she was a really great person, untill she suggusted torture as a form of entertainment!" Minion exclaimed. "fishing." Minion huffed throwing another.


End file.
